


Smooth, Derek

by CharmsDealer



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Cute Moment, Derek is a smoothie criminal, F/M, Fluff, Kitchen conversations, smoothies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmsDealer/pseuds/CharmsDealer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey's making smoothies. Derek steals one.</p><p>-</p><p>Dasey ficlet exploring the lighter side of the McDonald/Venturi antagonistic/sweet relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth, Derek

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet! I made a smoothie today and built this fic around some dialogue that popped into my head. Hope you like it!

Casey’s on a health kick and she’s determined to discover the _perfect_ smoothie; not too sweet, not too bitter, not too lumpy, not too water-y. She’s currently trying out a promising recipe for a carrot and apple smoothie, but has decided to be a little more creative. She adds a banana, some mixed spice, and just a few drops of lemon juice. They don’t have any spinach, but whatever. This should taste great.

She scoops the ingredients into the tall blender and pours half a cup of water in. Now it’s time for the fun part. “Prepare to be _liquidated_ ,” she says gleefully. But, just before she gets to put her hand on the big red button, _Derek_ strolls into the kitchen.

Casey rolls her eyes and puts one hand on her hip in what she hopes is a threatening display. The best cure for Derek is prevention. “I’m sorry, but the kitchen is closed. Didn’t you read the sign?”

Derek just shrugs, “I’m hungry,” and ambles over to the fridge, barely seeming to pay her any attention. He starts to paw through the fridge and Casey glares daggers into the back of his neck. She doesn't trust him one bit.

“Well, come back in an hour.”

Derek pauses for a full second and then slowly turns his head around. “But I’m hungry _now,_ ” he says, staring at Casey like she’s just said something deeply, morally wrong.

“Derek, can’t you see I’m busy?”

He finally notices the assortment of ingredients Casey has spread out on the counter and his eyes narrow. “...What are you doing?”

Casey purses her lips. Whenever she tries to talk about eating more healthfully, Derek always ridicules her. “Oh nothing," she says lightly, "Just trying out some recipes I found online...”

“-is that the blender?” Derek chirps, ignoring her brush-off. He bounds up to the counter like an excited puppy. “A blender’s technically a power tool. Maybe I should take over.”

“No,” she scolds, smacking Derek’s big paws away. “Don’t you have better things to be doing?”

Derek, because he is Derek, continues on his quest to butt into her space. “What’s that?” he asks, pointing to a glass with thick red-orange gloop in it.

“That’s a tomato-pineapple-mango smoothie, with almond milk,” Casey recites, trying to remember all the ingredients she’d used. “I haven’t tasted that one yet.” She begins chopping up some cucumber and green apple, and tries to get back in the zone. She watches out of the corner or her eye as Derek sidles around the counter in what _he_ obviously thinks is a covert and graceful movement.

Derek picks up the glass of tomato-mango-pineapple-milk and gives it a cautious sniff. Casey ducks her chin to hide a tiny smile. He’s acting - and she won't admit this on pain of death - kinda cute.

“...Ugh, this is disgusting.”

“Then why are you still drinking it?” Casey smirks.

Derek’s lips form a scornful moue. “ _Whatever_. Consider this my compensation for you hogging the kitchen all afternoon.” He clutches the smoothie to his chest, as though she’s going to forcibly take it away from him.

“Go ahead,” Casey sighs, waving her hand. “Just leave me alone until I’m done, kay?”

“Okay.”

“ _Okay.”_

 _“_ O-K,” Derek mutters, ducking from the room.

-

After Casey’s finished cleaning up, she puts labels on each of her creations. She has one for every day of the week: ‘ _Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday_...’ etc _._

But she labels the last one ‘ _for Derek_.’


End file.
